There is an increasing demand thr broadband wireless access solutions. The term WI-MAX was defined as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access by the WI-MAX forum that was acting to promote conformance and interoperability of the IEEE 802.16 standard.
Several methods and technologies were adopted in order to enable broadband access compliant with IEEE 802.16 and similar standards, the most common technology that support this standard is known as MIMO—Multiple In Multiple Out, a technology that is based on deployment of several antennas.
However, the MIMO technology suffers from some prominent drawbacks mainly due to its relative high cost. Furthermore, MIMO as other technologies being in use for WIMAX, WIFI, WPAN and cellular communications does not offer a system and method to cope with dynamic changes of required bandwidth and does not offer an efficient method to enable precise directional transmission and receiving.
While the foregoing introduction referred to WIMAX, very similar problems are associated with WI-FI standard (IEEE 802.11), WPAN (IEEE802.153C), common cellular communication protocols and other methods and protocols as well. The present invention is designed to solve similar problems for such and other like now known or later developed communications methods and protocols.